


Stay

by treasureflowers



Series: sentrywire | paraheal | blazewind [VALORANT] [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cypher/Killjoy, F/M, I want them to be happy ;w;, Sage is being a mom in VALORANT, Song fic?, Sova is the friend we don't deserve but need, Troublemaker trio a.k.a Jett - Phoenix - Raze, i love them so much it hurts, i never write this long for in one chapter wth, i tried my best ;w;, sentinel gang, sentrywire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: A chilly wind is blowing. Give me your hand, I feel your breath. I closed my eyes and suddenly, I realize we are together. — Stay by BTS [Cypher/Killjoy | sentrywire]
Relationships: Cypher & Sage (VALORANT), Cypher/Killjoy (VALORANT)
Series: sentrywire | paraheal | blazewind [VALORANT] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters' name are made by me and some are from the VALORANT fandom wiki.
> 
> First fanfiction in this fandom! I've been into Cypher/Killjoy these days (and forever). I'm also into Omen/Sage. I'll try to write about them in the future.
> 
> I really love the concept where Cypher is more open (and closer) with Sage and Sova since Sage is literally holding the 'mom' role in the headquarters while Sova, he just feels that Sova is a good listener and a good person to have a conversation with (+ they are terrifying when working together. No one escapes them).
> 
> Then, we have the troublemaker trio/the three troublemakers a.k.a Jett, Phoenix, Raze a.k.a the mood makers in the headquarters but also those who often cause trouble because of their fighting style and competitive side.
> 
> I suppose this is a canon divergence ;w;)9  
> Probably OOC but fuck it, I guess /no

**VALORANT © Riot Games**

n.p. _Stay by BTS_

[Cypher/Killjoy]

Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence

* * *

_Was it a dream?_

_I think I saw you_

_When I wake up again_

_There’s nobody in the room_

Aamir still remembered how Clarissa’s body felt perfect in his embrace. She was always warm whenever he hugged her. They (usually just Clarissa) would spend their morning lazily in the bed. Clarissa was not a morning person after all while he was one that kept waking up at the same time every single day due to his work.

Aamir would wake up first then gazed at her peaceful face for minutes, admiring her beautiful features. His hand stroked her straight raven hair, caressed it gently because he was afraid of waking her up.

He just felt complete with her.

Aamir remembered how cute his girl was when she woke up. Her German accent was even thicker when she was half-asleep and she would groan a bit whenever Aamir woke her up with kisses (remember that she was not a morning person).

“ _Sabah alkhyr, ya 'amirti._ **[1]** ” Aamir greeted her.

“Ugh, morning.” She opened her brown eyes lazily before continuing, “What time is it?”

“Seven in the morning.”

He could hear Clarissa groan before closing her eyes and turning around. Her back was facing him. Aamir laughed softly while adjusting his position.

“What’s so funny?” asked her.

“You.” Aamir replied.

Then, he turned her body facing him, making her open her eyes. His face was on the top of hers and he gave a soft gaze, the gaze that he never gave to anyone besides her and his family members. 

He stared at her for a while before saying, “You are cute.”

Clarissa would never not be surprised by his sudden compliment. Seeing his medium brown wavy hair covered his face perfectly and hearing that compliment coming from his mouth made he flushed. Everytime he caught her off guard like that, he couldn’t help but steal one or two kisses from her.

Probably, it was one of the most beautiful moments in their life.

Until she said she should come back to Germany since she would pursue her master degree in her home country.

She left with the promise of coming back to Venice in one and a half year.

That day, he dreamt about her again and his bed felt so cold without her.

_The unchanging tomorrow_

_Like a lunatic, I keep sayin’_

_Wherever you are_

_I know you always stay_

The day he went through without Clarissa on his side was painful. They were still maintaining communication almost everyday but it was still different that she wasn’t in front of him physically. He missed her warmth when he embraced her.

“ _Are you okay_?” Clarissa asked.

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine.” Aamir showed her a smile.

“ _You look down. Did someone just accidentally blow up his own camera?_ ”

Aamir could hear the girl hold her laugh from the other side of the world.

“No, but I remember someone’s annoyed face when she almost burned out her own little robot.”

He grinned and the girl sulked. “ _Don’t remind me about that._ ”

“Alright, Little Engineer. There’s nothing wrong in my workplace. I just miss you.”

She never got used to the affection he gave from his words. “ _Me too._ ”

Even though they were separated by time and space, he knew she would _stay_ by his side.

* * *

People always considered Aamir as a cold-hearted man who didn’t even shed a single tear when his previous wife, Nora, died because of a car accident 7 years ago. When he was at her funeral, he just stood there with the calmest expression he had. His lips moved as he prayed for his wife in such a calm manner.

Little they knew that he was just good at hiding and bottling up his emotion. Exactly three days after the funeral, he cried in Yingyue’s shoulder, his fellow teammate in VALORANT protocol, the hidden organization that worked to burn Kingdom down.

He knew it was Kingdom who killed his wife but he couldn't be there for his wife. He failed to save and protect Nora.

Then, he met Clarissa four years ago, the playful and eccentric girl with a lot of curiosity in her dark eyes. She came from German to work at ICTS Venice region, the security company where Aamir worked, as an engineer. She graduated cumlaude from RWTH Aachen and she was the youngest engineer ICTS had. She was such a mood maker but when she was working, she turned into a different person; very serious, calm, and a bit rigid. No one could bother her when she focused on her inventions.

Their first official meeting was when she was invited to the meeting for engineers. He was one of the top engineers in ICTS so it was normal for him to meet with the younger engineers who were accepted in this company. His first impression of her was that she was eccentric. Engineers in this company could use casual clothes when working because they needed to be comfortable. However, the way Clarissa dressed was very different from others. Her yellow jacket and green beanie really stood out.

“So, we have a new engineer with us.”

The girl stepped forward and introduced herself. “ _Hallo_ ! **[2]** Name’s Clarissa. Nice to meet you. Looking forward to working with everyone.”

“Thank you, Clarissa.”

The girl nodded.

“She will be under Aamir’s supervision. Aamir, please show her around after this.”

He could feel people staring at him with jealousy. It seemed that they wanted her to be under their cares. Aamir sighed then looked at the girl. For several seconds, their eyes met. Her gaze seemed to scan him before she smiled and took a seat.

The head chief explained about her achievements and Aamir could notice that she was not that proud, as if she wanted to achieve more than that.

‘ _Seems ambitious, huh._ ’ He thought. ‘ _Also very observant._ ’

After the meeting was done, Aamir went to the girl’s side and greeted her. “Greetings.”

“Sir Aamir, is it?” Weirdly, the German accent she had sounds nice to his ear.

“Yes. Let’s go. I should show you around.”

Both of them walked around the building. He explained about the area well as she looked with awe. Her brown eyes sparkled and Aamir felt like he could see the universe in them. She was excited to see every corner of the building, especially the laboratory for engineers. Just by seeing her like that, he associated her like a curious kitten.

“That’s it for the tour.” He said.

“Thank you for showing me the area! As I expect, this place is cool.” The young girl looked up to see his face.

Aamir froze for a while before looking away. “Our engineers work from 8 a.m. to 3 p.m. Make sure to come on time.”

She saluted him playfully. “Roger that.”

“Your phone.”

“Eh?”

“To exchange our numbers. We need to keep in touch for work purposes.”

“A-Ah! Yes, yes! That’s right.”

Clarissa stuttered. She took out her phone and gave it to Aamir. The man typed in his number and called his own phone using Clarissa’s. After that, he gave it back to her. He found it funny when she stuttered like that.

“For today, you can see and analyze how we work.”

“Alright.”

He didn’t know that Clarissa’s presence would change his life. Surprisingly, they got along very well. As those who were really into their gadgets and technology, they worked well together. He noticed that the girl often looked at him, observing the man when she thought he didn’t pay attention to her.

Aamir was a man full of secrets and Clarissa was just curious by nature. She seeked challenges and she found her supervisor to be challenging. She wanted to get to know him better (at first as fellow engineers and friends). Aamir knew that but it was hard for him to open up with others (beside Yingyue since she was good at keeping secrets).

So, he made a boundary between him and Clarissa. He should not stay close to her because deep down, he didn’t want her to get hurt. He was a member of VALORANT protocol. The last thing he wanted was Clarissa getting hurt by Kingdom.

“I think you should try.”

Aamir remembered what Yingyue said to him that day, one year after meeting Clarissa. Aamir didn’t need to ask because he knew what she meant.

“I don’t know, Sage. I’m just—”

“I know.” The woman held his hand. “However, you deserve to be happy.”

Aamir couldn’t reply.

“You say that you notice the way she looks at you, the way she speaks to you. You know about that but,” Yingyue paused and looked at the man beside her, “do you notice how you sound _brighter_ whenever you talk about her?”

_Checkmate._

He didn’t even realize that his voice just changed when he talked about her. Yingyue was just as observant as he was.

“I know that the scar you have is still there but it doesn’t mean that you can’t be happy.”

Should he?

Should he open up to Clarissa?

He remembered that Nora always wanted him to be happy, with or without her.

Nothing was wrong with Clarissa but he was just still unsure about himself. He rarely had doubt like this. He was afraid that he would fail her like he failed Nora. He was afraid that he would see her as Nora instead of herself since it was hard for him to let her go.

Yingyue noticed that Aamir became tense so she rubbed his hand using her thumb gently. Aamir didn’t really like physical contact, even the small one but Yingyue thought he might need one and she was correct.

“Please think about it, okay?”

* * *

It took him two and a half years to make his mind and confess to her. He realized that what Yingyue said was true. He couldn’t live in the past. He couldn’t change what happened in the past but he was willing to do anything so the thing that happened in the past would never happen again.

He deserved to be happy, like Nora always said to him when she was still alive.

So, after the work hours ended, Aamir told the girl to stay for a while since he had something to say to her. Clarissa cleaned up the mess and Aamir offered his help that was accepted happily by the girl. To make the atmosphere less awkward, the girl talked about her experience in the university and her guardian since she once asked about his life.

Once again, her accent really sounded pleasant to listen to.

“Oops! Sorry if I talk too much.” Clarissa chuckled.

Aamir shook his head, silently stating that he was fine.

“What do you want to say to me, Aamir?” asked her, dropping the honorific, just like he once asked her to do when there were only two of them.

They were friends after all.

“People say I’m a mysterious person and never open up to others. I can’t deny that. I indeed have a lot of secrets that always stay hidden in my heart and mind and I value them,” said him.

He stepped closer then looked down to see her dark eyes, those similar to him. He wasn’t young anymore but he still needed to say it. _Now or never._

“However, I want to share mine with you because I love and trust you.”

Clarissa was shocked and no words left her mouth.

“Will you be mine?”

She froze with a flushed face and Aamir just stayed there patiently, waiting for her response. The genius Clarissa really needed time to process what he just said since she never expected him to say it. She had been seeing him since they met but she didn’t want to pester him all the time and make everything become awkward. She didn’t want to risk and lose him as a friend.

However, he said the words and she could never be more relieved than this.

“I’ve been waiting for this, y’know?”

After years of struggling with his own mind and heart, he managed to say this. He didn’t regret it, not even the slightest.

_Nora,_

“Can I?” asked him.

_you always said that I should be happy._

“Mh.”

_You were right. I should be happy for my own sake and yours._

He touched her cheeks.

_Now, I can let you go. Thank you, Nora._

Then, he kissed her.

* * *

_I’m thinking about you right now_

_Wherever you are_

_It’s really not important_

_We connect to 7G_

_It ain’t the end of the world_

_The present, it shine like a pearl_

_These might be just a few waves_

_But I’ll leave you changed_

Aamir never stopped thinking about her. The space and time that separated them sometimes made him worried. He knew she kept skipping meals whenever she worked or studied. He worried that she got sick and he was not there to take care of her.

However, he never got worried about her heart. Her heart was with him after all.

“ _Aamir?_ ”

“Hm?”

“ _You still have my_ gifts _, right?_ ”

Aamir moved to his nightstand and took the mini robot that she gave before she left Venice. The man showed the robot to the camera.

" _You did!_ "

"Of course."

" _Where do you put it?_ "

"Nightstand."

The girl laughed. " _Oh, do you have any reason to put it there?_ "

"No particular reason since my heart is connected with you."

Aamir gave a playful tease as Clarissa's cheeks flushed a bit.

"It ain't the end of the world when you are not here. You are studying now and I'm fine with our condition now." Aamir said and put the robot back.

" _I know_."

"Just don't skip your meal. I don't want to meet you in the hospital."

The girl laughed. " _Says the man who eats once a day_."

"Oh, dear. It only happened once."

Clarissa laughed. " _It still counts!_ "

"Alright, alright, Little Engineer. Why don't you go to sleep now?" 

The girl showed her desk that was full of papers. Then, she showed her sad face. " _I still have some work to do._ "

"Is the deadline tomorrow?"

" _Three days from now_."

He knew that the girl liked to do all her work first then lay down all day after she was done. However, her health always came first for him.

"No, no. Those can wait, Cla. I don't want to see you with dark circles under your eyes."

" _But—_ "

"No buts. You know that less sleeping will affect your health and focus."

Clarissa sighed. He was right. " _Alright_ , dad."

"Oh? You want to call me _daddy_ or what?" Aamir raised his eyebrows.

" _Are you really into that?_ " Clarissa laughed.

Aamir chuckled. "No comment from me. Alright, Little Engineer. It's time for you to rest. I'll see you tomorrow?"

" _Mh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Aamir_."

"I love you."

 _This is our waves_ **_[3]_ ** _but I know we can overcome it._

" _I love you too._ "

_For everyone who’s a part of_

_this splendid today_

_Oh every night and day_

_Yeah I know you always stay_

"Happy birthday, Cypher."

Yingyue was the first one to congratulate him on his birthday. She always woke up earlier than the others since she took care of their food at the headquarters along with Eriks. He always took a break from his _normal job_ to go to the VALORANT protocol HQ every time he had a mission.

"Sage." He replied. "Thank you."

"I suppose I should make you something special for today." The woman smiled gently.

"Cypher, happy birthday." The Russian hunter, Eriks, came to the kitchen with his semi-casual clothes.

"My thanks, Sova."

"We are going to make something special for Cypher today." Yingyue said before continuing, "Cypher, you can take a full rest for today since it's your birthday. You also have a mission tomorrow so take all the _rest_ you need."

"Sage is right." Eriks nodded, agreeing with her.

Aamir couldn't really say no to that offer. Well, he sometimes couldn't say no to Yingyue or Eriks since those two were pretty close to him here. So, he muttered a 'thank you' to them and left the kitchen. His feet brought him to the shooting range, where the agents practiced their shooting skill. He spent around 15 to 20 minutes practicing or testing his gadgets. Then, he ate his breakfast quietly.

He wasn’t the type who enjoyed a big party, unlike Izzy, Grant, and Joon-hee, but whenever he had his birthday, they would just have a dinner party since he would be gone the entire day and came back in the evening. They never knew where he went but they didn’t want to find out as Yingyue and Eriks never answered the three troublemakers (Izzy, Grant, and Joon-hee) so they gave up.

As he walked outside the VALORANT headquarters, he went to the portal that would connect him to Rabat, Morocco, his _city_ . Teleporting wasn’t pleasant but this was the only way to leave the protocol area. The teleportation was the technology made by the hidden agent in VALORANT protocol. No one, _no one,_ except Michael (since he was the one who led VALORANT protocol) knew this person’s identity.

Mysterious. 

It was a habit for him to go to his _city_ on his birthday since he always celebrated it with his wife, well, _ex-wife_ . He would just come to her tomb that was located near the VALORANT _office_ in Rabat. It was Michael’s idea to make her tomb there so that Aamir wouldn’t have to go too far.

He was grateful about that.

He would just sit behind the gravestone in silence. Sometimes, he would have a monologue, just telling how his life was and how much he missed her. Previously, he would blame himself as he always thought that Nora didn’t deserve to die. This was his problem with Kingdom, not Nora’s. She was innocent. However, he could let her go in peace now since he knew she was in a better place.

He knew she was watching him from Heaven.

“Nora.” He said, “I come back again this year.”

Aamir put down the flower bouquet on the ground and pulled out a small knife then began to cut the dried grass on her tomb. That was a special knife that was only used to clean her tomb. He brought an eco-plastic bag to put the dried grass so he could easily dispose of it.

“I’m doing great these days. It’s a bit tiring but I have many people besides me.” He smiled, remembering his friends, _family_ , in the headquarters.

“I met someone from my office. She is an eccentric girl, not like you. I think she is almost the complete opposite of you,” said him and began to put the dried flower he brought last year into the plastic-bag, “she is almost like a kid, very curious about everything, bubbly, and kind of sassy.”

“However, she makes me happy, just like you made me happy and after years, I finally realize I want to be with her.”

Silence.

“Her name is Clarissa. She is an engineer who is studying for her master degree in Germany so I can’t meet her soon.”

He looked at her clean tomb, with only fresh grass there. He moved the fresh flowers on the top of her tomb, near the gravestone. Then, he moved to the backside of the gravestone, sat there, and leant his body.

“I told her about you. If she can come someday, I’ll let you meet her.”

Aamir went silent for almost 10 minutes. He didn’t mind since he enjoyed solitude. After that, he stood up and bent down to touch her gravestone. “I have a mission tomorrow so I can’t stay here too long. Please always look after me from _there_.”

“I’ll see you later, Nora.”

Then he returned to the headquarters after throwing away the trash. Upon his arrival, he almost cursed at those waiting in front of the portal door.

“Cypher!”

The troublemakers stood there and shouted his name. Izzy was the one with the biggest smile while Joon-hee and Grant just grinned.

“What are you doing in front of the portal?”

“Of course we are waiting for you!” Izzy said and gave him a small box. “From me, Phoenix, and Jett.” She continued.

“Happy birthday, Cypher,” said them, almost at the same time, and it made him almost think that they rehearsed before meeting him.

Cypher looked at the gift a bit suspiciously since he knew that these three were _too_ playful but he accepted it anyway. “My thanks.”

The three of them nodded. “Sova wanna meet you.” Grant spoke. “He is in the shooting range.”

“Alright.”

Then, they left him alone. He walked towards the shooting range, where Eriks was there, cleaning up his bow and arrows.

“Sova?”

“Oh, Cypher.”

“Phoenix said you wanted to meet me?”

“ _Da_ **[4]**.” Eriks put down the arrow he was holding before then picked up something wrapped in a brown paper. “For you as a gift.”

Actually, giving gifts at people's birthdays was not their tradition but he didn't mind at all if they wanted to give something, as long as it was not dangerous.

"Thank you."

"Now, go rest, Cypher. You must be tired. I'll let you know if lunch is ready."

Aamir nodded and muttered a small 'thank you' again before leaving the Russian man alone. He looked at the gift he just got from Eriks. He thought it was a book since Eriks liked to read a lot.

Time flew as he still got no news from Clarissa until the night came. He closed his book that he got from Eriks, shut his eyes, and sighed. No message, no call from the girl. She was probably busy because of her school assignment but he couldn’t help but get worried. He knew that she was a full grown adult but he was just a bit overprotective to her. He was just afraid of losing her.

His phone vibrates. A new video message and a website link came.

Clarissa.

Aamir opened it and saw the girl with her iconic yellow jacket. He could see her room, a bit messy with the books and papers. She smiled at the camera.

_"Hello, Aamir. I'm sorry for not contacting you. I just had a long presentation session today."_

The girl sighed.

 _"_ Eyd mawlid saeid, Aamir **[5]** _. I'm sorry I can't be there with you. Because I can't be with you all the time, I give you something. I sent you a link. You can try to open it after this video ends."_

The girl scratched her cheek. " _I hope you like it. Highkey, I can't wait to meet you and annoy you again._ " Her voice became smaller at the end, then she giggled.

" _Anyway, I gotta go now since I still have work to do._ Ich liebe dich **[6]**.”

The video ended. _What kind of gift would she give to me?_ He wondered. He saw the link below the video message she sent. He really had no idea what it was since Clarissa was ... unpredictable.

It was a video recording of her singing a song while playing piano.

He never heard her singing like this since she said her singing voice sounded terrible, which was not true at all since he was enjoying this so much. He always found her voice beautiful and soothing even though she often spoke in a sarcastic and playful tone. This was something new for him. She never failed to surprise him.

The song was not in the language he really knew but he could figure it out that she sang in Korean, since he recalled Joon-hee spoke in Korean several times. Subtitle was provided for him, showing that she wanted him to know what the song meant.

The next thing he knew, tears started falling down.

It wasn’t tears of sadness. It was tears of happiness and relief. It seemed like his feelings were conveyed in this song. She once told him that she understood how losing people she loved hurt her so much since her parents had died in a fire when she was just a teenager.

His new family and Clarissa just wanted him to be happy, nothing else. As much as the VALORANT protocol agents or Clarissa annoyed him, he knew they cared about him and they stayed with him. People had different ways in showing their love and he understood that.

He wiped his tears in silence.

Today was a splendid day and he was grateful that once again he was still here, staying with the people he loved and cared dearly and the fact that the feelings were mutual.

* * *

_A chilly wind is blowing_

_Give me your hand, I feel your breath_

“Sage.”

Yingyue was walking from the infirmary when Grant called her.

“Yes, Phoenix? Do you need something?”

“Do you see Cypher?” asked him.

“Ah.” Yingyue looked at the infirmary door, “he is resting now since he just came back from a mission in Haven. Do you have something to do with him?”

The british man shook his head. “Not really but the new agent wants to meet him.”

“Do you know where she is now?”

“Still at the conference room, talking to the Old Dog.”

Yingyue glared silently at Grant because of the nickname he gave to Michael but she just sighed. “Alright. Thank you for the information. For now, let Cypher rest and I’ll handle the rest.”

“Aight, doc.”

She still couldn’t believe that finally the hidden agent who helped the agents from behind would be officially joining them. She worked under Michael's command, just like the rest but they only knew that she was an expert in technologies, just like Aamir and Izzy.

.

Aamir remembered he was on a mission. He was sent together with Delilah, Sabine, and Emily to take down four clones. It was a successful mission but he got the most injuries from them. He remembered the helicopter that brought them back to the headquarters was the last thing he saw before collapsing.

He woke up on the headquarters' rooftop. It was full of greens since Yingyue often spent her time taking care or planting the flowers. His head hurt and his eyes were trying to adjust to the brightness from the sun setting in the west. The wind was chilly and he shivered down.

He saw someone at the garden bench.

He knew her.

“Clarissa?”

The girl stood up and looked at him.

“Oh, you are here.”

The man walked towards her with confusion in his face, even though the girl couldn’t see it. “What are you doing here?”

“I miss annoying you.” She grinned. “You don't miss me?”

“I do but—” He paused, “you aren’t supposed to be here.”

The girl didn’t reply and she just reached out her hand to him. With hesitation, he accepted it and she pulled him into a hug. He could feel her breath near his neck.

_“You should wake up now. I’m waiting for you.”_

_Huh?_

He began to lose consciousness as darkness embraced him once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warm.

His hands were warm.

He could feel other hands wrapped his own.

_It felt nice._

“Wake up, Aamir.”

Aamir opened his eyes and tried to process what was going on. Once again, the headache came and hit his head so he closed back his eyes. He tried to change his position but the person besides him held him back.

“No need to move much, you haven’t recovered fully.”

Sudden realization just came to him.

_No one calls me Aamir here._

He spotted the yellow jacket and green beanie. Clarissa was sitting down on a chair next to his bed and holding his hand tight.

_Wait._

_What is she doing here? Isn’t she supposed to be in Germany?_

“Earth to Aamir? Earth to Aamir? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I—” He scanned his surroundings. He was at the infirmary at VALORANT headquarters. She wasn’t supposed to be here. “What are you doing _here_?”

She giggled. “Surprised?”

Aamir was at loss for words.

“Do you remember that I once told you about my guardian?”

He did. It was when they were working together in ICTS Venice. “Yes, I remember.”

“I never really share the details about him but my guardian works here, well …, he is the founder of this organization.”

“So, you are saying that Brimstone is _your_ guardian?!”

Clarissa nodded while smiling awkwardly.

“It means that you are the one who helps us behind the scene?”

“Yeah. People in the headquarters know me as ‘Killjoy’.” She scratched her neck and spoke nervously as she saw him just stay quiet. “I-I swear that I didn’t mean to lie to you or what. It’s just … I hadn’t found the right timing to introduce myself properly to you and the rest of the team.”

He shook his head and said, “I’m not angry. I’m still a bit shocked, knowing that you’re here, with me, and it’s real.”

He wouldn’t be mad since she might have her own reason and he understood that. He knew that being someone under Michael’s guard, she must have been strong and she knew how this organization work.

“I will live here at the headquarters because I’ve finished my study.” She said. “I know that you live outside the headquarters to gather more information about Kingdom so … we may not be able to meet very often.”

He nodded and said, “Then, it’s your turn to wait for me, Little Engineer.”

“I’m a patient person, you know?”

He took off his mask, showing his face to the girl. He looked at her, asking for permission without a word. She knew what he wanted to do so she just nodded, giving the permission.

“Yeah, I know.”

He knew she was a patient one. He noticed she found him intriguing since they met but she waited and waited for him. He never forced him, giving him all the space he needed. She tried to make things between them less awkward and she probably didn’t know how much he really appreciated that.

He held her neck and pulled her closer. Their foreheads touched and he could feel her warmth. He closed his eyes. Everything just clicked and it felt right.

_This felt right._

Then he kissed her gently.

_I closed my eyes and suddenly_

_I realize we are together_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Good morning, my princess.  
> [2] Hello!  
> [3] The word ‘waves' in the lyrics can also mean ‘crisis’ (파동/'pa-dong’)  
> [4] Yes.  
> [5] Happy birthday, Aamir.  
> [6] I love you.


End file.
